Cables containing many small diameter wires are often used in telecommunications and data communication systems that may be installed underground or overhead in outdoor environments. Often, for repair and maintenance purposes, it is necessary to breach the integrity of the outer jacket overlying and protecting the wires and form a cable splice. After effecting such repairs and maintenance, it is necessary to cover the splice and reestablish the integrity of the cable jacket.
One technique for covering a cable splice includes applying an enclosure over the cable splice. One particularly effective enclosure is of the type sold by the assignee herein under the registered trademark KOLD-N-KLOSE. Splice closures of this type are more fully shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,634; 4,484,962; 4,666,537; 4,685,981 and 4,732,628, each of these patents being incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
The cable splice enclosure described above is formed by employing a split unitary cover having sealant material on one side. The split unitary cover is wrapped around the cable splice with the sealant facing the splice. The cover has overlapping ends to effectively seal the splice within the closure.
In certain situations, such as where the cable splice is used in extreme temperature conditions, the overlapped ends of the cable splice may have a tendency to come apart. In these situations, this could violate the integrity of the splice closure.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a technique for sealing the longitudinal overlapped edges of the cable splice closure maintaining the integrity of the enclosure in extreme temperature conditions.